El Cabrón arrogante, mi Dios del sexo
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS7...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

*Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.

*Nombre del OS: El Cabrón arrogante, mi Dios del sexo.

*Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y con mi imaginación. Las poses aquí habladas pertenecen al libro "Kamasutra".

*Advertencia: Rated M por lemmons.

*Pareja: Edward/Bella.

*Número de palabras: 3961.

* * *

POV BELLA

— ¡Dios, Edward! —gimió la zorra de Tanya del otro lado de la pared. Un gemido más y estoy segura que golpearé mi cabeza contra la pared.

Hace tres años me mudé a un departamento en Los Ángeles; gran error. Mi querido vecino –nótese el sarcasmo– es un poco "activo" con las zorras y perras que trae a su casa. Y lamentablemente a mi departamento, mi templo de pureza, es violado con los gritos y gemidos de sus "amigas".

¿Mi vecino? Edward Cullen, modelo de una marca de ropa interior masculina y ropa deportiva. Un hombre bastante guapo, de cabellos color bronce nunca domados y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. No había una sola mujer en Los Ángeles que no soñara con Edward Cullen en su cama.

Excepto yo.

La zorra de hoy era Tanya, Tanya Denali. Era nuestra vecina del cuarto piso. Yo vivía en el séptimo, en el departamento 75-A y Edward en el 75-B.

— ¡Tanya! —gimieron del otro lado.

Ya harta, golpeé la pared continua a su casa con mis manos.

— ¡Hey tórtolos! ¡Bájenle al volumen! —grité.

El ruido paró unos minutos y pude retomar mi lectura.

Soy estudiante de medicina y tenía que leer un libro sobre el cuerpo humano y 'planeaba' leer escuchando a Debussy, pero mi vecinito tenía otros planes.

— ¡Edward! ¡Más… Más!

¡JODER!

Salí de mi casa dando un portazo feroz.

— ¡Cullen! ¡Abre la jodida puerta! —grité aporreando su puerta.

— ¡Vete Swan! —gruñó.

— ¡Abre! ¡Abre o derribo la maldita puerta!

Sentí los pasos aproximarse a la puerta. Abrió la puerta con una expresión molesta y los pantalones puestos al revés. Traté de mantenerme seria.

—Swan, ¿me podrías decir por qué jodidos demonios estás tratando de derribar mi puerta?

—Cullen, los gemidos tuyos y de esa zorra con la que estás llegan hasta mi casa. Llevo aproximadamente una hora tratando de leer el maldito libro para la maldita universidad y no me dejan concentrarme.

—Swan, búscate un novio y piérdete —quiso cerrar la puerta en mi cara, pero puse un pie para impedirlo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó cabreado.

—Edward, para ser un modelo, te vistes bastante mal.

— ¡No ataques a mi ropa niñata!

— ¡No irrumpas en mi casa con tus gemidos, cabrón arrogante! —me di la vuelta y volví a mi casa. Subí el volumen de Debussy y me concentré en el libro.

— ¡Oh Edward, sigue así! —se oyó la voz ahogada en gemidos de esa perra.

— ¡Gime más fuerte! —gritó Edward.

_Cabrón arrogante…_

No estaría ni siquiera tan molesta si no fuese porque son las once de la noche, mañana tengo examen y este cabrón no me deja leer el jodido libro. Puse a Debussy a todo volumen, no quería tener que echarle cloro a mi cerebro más tarde.

Recordé la cara de Cullen cuando me vio ahí, y con los pantalones al revés. Sin evitarlo me reí como una loca.

Los gemidos se detuvieron como a las tres y media de la mañana.

Cullen y sus amigas son así, siempre a todo volumen.

Pero no, no podía dormir, perfecto. Releí el maldito libro de medicina hasta que me dio sueño y me dormí casi a las cinco de la mañana.

Desperté cuando sentí golpes en mi puerta.

— ¡Bella, abre! ¡Cariño, soy yo! —gritó Alice mientras me levantaba.

Sí, ella era Alice Cullen, el lado bueno y opuesto de Edward, y su gemelo. Alice era mi mejor amiga y si no fuera por su hermano no la conocería. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, perfectamente arreglada.

— ¡Joder Alice! ¡Tu gemelo anoche estuvo hasta tarde con su zorra y no pude dormir! —gruñí—. Así que si quieres tener a una Bella de buen humor ven cuando el maldito reloj marque más de las doce.

—Bella, hoy es viernes, tenemos universidad. Levanta tu pequeño trasero de esa cama y vámonos. Oh, y por supuesto vístete decentemente —Alice entró como a su casa y me esperó en el sofá.

Me bañé y me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré. Tomé mi bolso, mi café y nos fuimos en el Porsche amarillo de Alice.

Discreto, ¿no? Igual que su hermano.

Di mi examen a primera hora y creo que no me equivoqué en nada. Los resultados los darían al final del día. Estuve sentada con Angela para conversar un rato.

Angela es otra de mis mejores amigas, ella estudia medicina y está en mis mismas clases a diferencia de Alice.

Alice estudia diseño de modas junto con Rosalie, otra buenísima amiga.

Al terminar el día anunciaron los resultados por parlante.

"…Swan A+, Weber A–…"

— ¡SÍ! ¡En tu cara Cullen! —grité.

— ¿Cullen? —preguntó Angela arqueando una ceja.

—Es que… —me sonrojé—. Ayer llevó a esa zorra a su departamento y no me dejaban estudiar con sus gemidos —golpeé mi cabeza contra mi escritorio.

—Dios, Edward debe ser un Dios en la cama.

— ¡Angela!

— ¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros

— ¿Dónde está la Angela tímida que no habla de esos temas?

—Oh, se tomó vacaciones. En fin, Ben no es malo, pero Edward… ¡Yummy!

—Dios Angela, solo cállate.

—Vamos Bella, según la revista People es el hombre más deseado del 2012, ¿entiendes eso? Tienes al hombre más sexy y hermoso del planeta viviendo al lado de tu casa… ¡Es Edward Cullen!

—Angela, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen, el gemelo de Alice, el cabrón arrogante que busca hacerme la vida imposible, el cabrón arrogante que ayer con su perra no me dejó dormir y el cabrón arrogante que parece veterinario de tantas zorras y perras que entran a su casa.

—Ok, ok… Pero si fuera tú ya me lo habría... Tú sabes —me guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala rumbo al auto de Alice para ir a casa.

— ¿Belly? —preguntó Alice con ese tono que es de "Te-voy-a-pedir-algo-y-te-convenceré-de-ello-con-un-puchero".

—Dime.

—Esme y Carlisle están de aniversario hoy y quieren que vayas a casa a cenar.

— ¿Estás segura que es solo eso?

—Sí, solo eso. Necesitarás un vestido elegante. Esme quiso una cena elegante así que todos nos vestiremos de gala. Nos podemos ir directo a mi casa.

—De acuerdo, quiero a Esme y a Carlisle como si fueran mis padres, así que no puedo faltar.

—Eso significa… ¡Compras! —gritó la enana subiéndose al auto junto conmigo y arrancando con dirección al centro comercial.

o—o—o

Dos horas, tres vestidos y dos pies destrozados de cansancio –los míos– después, por fin llegamos a la casa Cullen.

Los padres de Alice me conocen hace mucho, desde que conocí a Alice.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Estaba en mi departamento, diez de la mañana, y para variar Cullen había estado despierto hasta tarde. Cuando una música de heavy metal empezó a sonar a todo volumen, haciendo que cayera un estante de libros, que por centímetros cae sobre mi cabeza._

— _¡CULLEN! —grité saliendo de mi casa. _

_Justo en ese momento una de sus chicas iba saliendo de la casa._

—_Bueno Edward, no te enojes. Solo quería despertarte y Emmett me facilitó el disco —se encogió de hombros. Cullen cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica, quien me miró con una sonrisa—. Mi hermano es así, ¿no te da muchos problemas?_

"_No querida, solo hace cada día de mi vida más y más miserable y me hace reconsiderar la idea de buscar un nuevo departamento. No me da ningún problema". Pensé sarcástica._

—_Uhm… Más o menos —mentí._

—_Soy Alice, gemela de Edward para mi mala suerte._

—_Te comprendo…_

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Desde ese día Alice se volvió mi mejor amiga. De eso ya han pasado tres años. Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron como otra hija de su clan.

Aparte de Edward y Alice, tenían a Emmett, tres años menor que los antes nombrados. Emmett es el novio de Rosalie, así que ella también es "de la familia".

Alice se encargó de maquillarme levemente, me puse un vestido azul muy elegante pero a la vez juvenil, algo acorde a mis veintiún años. No soy fea, pero tampoco me considero hermosa. En fin, cuando Alice me lo dijo bajamos ambas. Ella estaba vestida en un lindo vestido lila, luciendo como toda un hada.

Al pie de las escaleras estaban Esme y Carlisle. Esme en un vestido color dorado precioso y Carlisle de traje, al igual que Emmett y Edward. Edward había traído a, la que según la prensa era, su novia. Creo que se llamaba Jessica… ¿O era Lauren? Pasan tantas perras por el departamento de Cullen que ya no sé cuál es cuál.

La chica llevaba un vestido color verde loro fosforescente muy apretado. _¡Ugh!_

Rosalie estaba de la mano de Emmett, enfundada en un bellísimo vestido rojo que resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca y sus rubios cabellos.

—Carlisle, Esme, felicidades —dije abrazándolos a cada uno. Ellos eran, junto con mis padres, la pareja más linda que yo haya visto. La más unida y poderosa.

—Gracias hija, nos alegra que Alice te haya traído. Con Esme cumplimos 20 años de casados y 27 de noviazgo.

—Carlisle por Dios, ya no somos novios. Somos marido y mujer.

— ¿Eso fue en doble sentido? —río Emmett. Esme y yo nos sonrojamos.

— ¡Ey, Swan! —saludó Edward casualmente.

— ¡Hola Cullen! Hola… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté saludando cortésmente a la acompañante de mi vecino.

—Jessica, me llamo Jessica. Soy la novia de Edward —me abrazó y susurró a mi oído—. No te le acerques a MI hombre —dijo recalcando la palabra "MI" y tuve que controlarme para no reírme.

—Créeme, conozco a Cullen, no me metería con él ni que fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— ¡Belly Bells! —exclamó Emmett antes de tomarme entre sus fuertes brazos y darme vueltas—. ¿Cómo está mi hermanita postiza favorita?

—Bien —dije cuando me dejó en el suelo—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Esperando mi revancha en el Guitar Hero, por supuesto —. Sí, Emmett y yo éramos prácticamente hermanos y teníamos un pasatiempo en común: los videojuegos, en específico el Guitar Hero.

—Cuando quieras… Bella Swan, 24/7 para el Guitar Hero —sonreí haciendo una pose sexy agarrando una guitarra imaginaria. Todos rieron ante mi ocurrencia.

—Muy bien señorita Guitar Hero, hora de cenar —. Esme hizo una cena increíble. Todo fue muy divertido. Cuando terminamos de comer, Alice me pidió haciendo pucheros que me quedara en su casa, solo por esta noche. Accedí solo porque hizo esos pucheros.

Edward decidió retirarse con Jessica pasada la medianoche. Cuando se fue a despedir de mí dijo sensualmente en mi oído.

—Dejaré un regalo para ti en tu puerta, espero que te guste, sino siempre puedes pedir mi ayuda, Swan.

—Lárgate Cullen —gruñí fastidiada. Él solo sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

Después de que se fueran, todos nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y ayudamos a Esme a limpiar y a lavar los platos.

La noche fue genial, pasamos prácticamente toda la noche jugando Guitar Hero y Mario Bros con Emmett.

A las nueve de la mañana me fui con rumbo a mi casa. Estaba intrigada por el regalo que me daría Edward, él nunca hacía esas cosas, nunca había sido amable conmigo.

Cuando llegué, una caja envuelta en un envoltorio rojo intenso brillante y una tarjeta con una hermosa caligrafía escrito:

"_Para Bella, con cariño de Edward y Jessica"_

Tomé el paquete en mis manos y entré a mi casa. Me quité las zapatillas y aproveché de que era sábado para descansar. Me senté en el sillón y puse la caja cerrada en la mesa de centro.

Nunca fui esencialmente curiosa, pero esto estaba pudiendo conmigo. Abrí la caja e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Iba a matar a Edward Cullen me costara lo que me costara…

La dichosa cajita estaba mejor surtida que un sexshop junto con juguetes y disfraces eróticos.

En eso una frase volvió a mí…_"Dejaré un regalo para ti en tu puerta, espero que te guste, sino siempre puedes pedir mi ayuda, Swan"._

Cabrón hijo de… No, eso sería insultar a Esme y la quiero mucho para eso.

Decidí guardar todo en la caja y remplacé la tarjetita con una mía.

"_Para Jessica, creo que los necesitas más que yo. _

_Con Amor: Bella."_

Dejé la caja encima, no era momento de actuar aún. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer; un poco de aseo en mi casa y mis tareas. Lavé y tendí la ropa. Cuando Jessica llegó, pasado las tres de la tarde, esperé a sentir sus gemidos.

Silenciosa como un ratón me acerqué a la puerta de Cullen y golpeé fuertemente, dejando la caja y arrancando hacia mi guarida… Digo, mi departamento.

A eso de las siete alguien golpeó mi puerta de forma violenta. No había que ser un genio para saber que era Edward.

— ¡Swan! ¡Abre la jodida puerta! —. Corrí sigilosamente a mi habitación y me encerré con llave. Solo por si acaso.

En algún momento los golpes se detuvieron. Suspiré tranquila y salí de ahí, cuando alguien me tomó por los hombros. Pegué un grito que fue ahogado por una mano.

—Cállate, soy Yo.

— ¡Joder Edward! Me asustaste. ¿Cómo…? —dije cuando me liberó.

—Tengo fuerza, Bella. Golpeé la puerta y cedió, éstas son muy inseguras —dijo acariciando con una mano el pomo de mi puerta.

_Joder, esa mierda fue sensual._

—No es como si todos los días mi vecino psicópata tratara de entrar —me encogí de hombros. Edward soltó una carcajada—. Okey, ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué diablos me regalaste una sexshop tamaño caja?

—Oh, como a ti no te gusta escucharnos a Jessica y a mí…

—A Jessica, Lauren, Tanya y la lista suma y sigue —interrumpí añadiendo. Bufó molesto.

—Como decía, pensé que eso te haría relajarte, a este paso a los veinte estarás tan arrugada como una pasita.

—Para tu información tengo 21 y si me arrugo o no es mi problema. En todo caso, creo que Jessica necesita eso más que yo —dije señalando mi dedo lacio.

—Uh oh, Swan realmente no quieres jugar conmigo en ese sentido —me aplastó contra la pared de forma tan sensual

—Por favor, con esa cosita ni asustas —dije indicando una corta medida y tratando de liberarme.

—Créeme, es un mito en las calles de Los Ángeles. Ninguna mujer había visto algo así —dijo restregando sin pudor su erección en mi pierna.

—Oh, Cullen, por favor.

—Swan —acarició con su nariz mi clavícula—. Yo soy un hombre de verdad y tomo lo que quiero, en este momento te quiero a ti.

—Los hombres de verdad no preguntan, toman lo que desean y ya —. Acto seguido me tomó en brazos y me llevó al dormitorio.

— ¿Con que no soy un tipo de verdad? —. Su voz ronca hizo que mi piel vibrara. Su toque era electrizante mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de forma hambrienta—. Voy a tomar lo que deseo, y lo que deseo es a ti en este preciso instante —. Sus labios besaron mi cuello recorriendo cada poro de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.

Ese primer beso, explosivo, como fuegos artificiales corriendo por mis venas. Sus labios rozaban los míos con ternura pero a la vez de forma apasionada.

La ropa comenzaba a molestar. Le quité su playera de encima y él hizo lo propio con la mía.

—Ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer Swan… Verás a un verdadero hombre en acción —lamió mi oreja y yo solté un gemido. Se notaba que Edward sabía lo que hacía.

Y me gustaba.

Sus pantalones volaron al suelo de mi habitación junto con sus boxers, lo siguieron mis braguitas y mis jeans. Estábamos desnudos frente a frente, explorándonos, aprendiéndonos la piel del otro.

El cabrón arrogante, el vecino molestoso; Edward era un hombre en todos los sentidos imaginables, y uno muy guapo.

Caí, me encanta este hombre. Amo la forma que su boca recorre mi piel y amo la forma en que sus manos hambrientas tocan tanto como si tocasen mis huesos.

La electricidad del roce de su piel y la mía era en lo único que podía pensar, lo único sin lo que desde ahora no podría vivir.

En una acalorada sesión de besos, un par de horas o quizás en los años que llevo de vecina de él me enamoré de Edward Cullen.

Y es cierto, podría pensarse que la voz que hablaba en mi cuerpo era la del sexo, pero no. Por más que lo pensaba, la idea más cabía en mi cabeza.

—Isabella… —dijo con la voz más sexy que haya existido—. Un hombre sabe como hacer sentir a una mujer en la cama. Pero un hombre de verdad aprende cada pose del Kamasutra para hacérselas a su mujer.

—Oh por Dios.

— ¿Estás lista para eso, Bella? —gimió en mi oído—. ¿Estás lista para aprenderte ese libro entre mis brazos?

— ¡Mierda sí!

—La primera: el cara a cara. Es la posición universal y clásica —dijo con la voz de sexo pura entrando en mí.

¡Y ahora comprendía a esas chicas! ¡El tipo era una leyenda!

Edward embestía en mí sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras yo hacía lo propio con las mías.

Entre gemidos, pronto la sensación del orgasmo llegó a nuestros cuerpos. Edward me abrazó a su pecho.

—Tienes que descansar un poco antes de seguir, tu corazón no resistirá mucho si no paras —gruñí en respuesta y mi Dios del sexo río.

—De acuerdo, sabelotodo.

—Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte —. Me enderecé para poder verlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes—. Bella, tú me gustas mucho.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, siempre has sido tan buena con mi familia y con Alice. Esme y Carlisle te adoran.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque no encuentro otro modo. Bella, no puedo callar esto más, no estaría planeando hacerte el amor mil veces para terminar haciéndolo con otra e imaginando que eres tú, no podía soportar tu odio —. Su hermoso rostro estaba contraído de la preocupación mientras sostenía mis dos manos entre las suyas.

—Entonces Edward, ¿por qué siempre fuiste tan molesto conmigo?

—Porque nunca me había enfrentado a que una chica se resistiese a mí de la manera en que tú lo haces, porque nunca me había sentido así por nadie y tenía miedo.

—Si tan solo hubieses sido bueno conmigo no habría pasado tanto tiempo, soy la excepción al resto de las chicas. Pero sí me parezco en una cosa.

— ¿En qué?

—En que, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres estadounidenses, estoy completamente enganchada de Edward Cullen —. Dicho eso nos besamos. Edward separó nuestros labios aún hambrientos y yo lo miré preocupada.

—Voy a hacerte lo que siempre he querido hacerte. Esta noche será la mejor de nuestras vidas, porque esta noche Isabella Swan, yo, Edward Cullen voy a hacerte el amor.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme otra pose del Kamasutra? Prometo ser una niña buena —dije haciendo un puchero—. Bueno, prometo ser una niña mala, una niña muy, pero muy mala.

—Oh Swan, tú y esa boca son mi perdición —dijo besándome—. Ok chica mala, esta pose se llama "La profunda".

—Madre mía.

—Sí Bella, voy a llevarte a la locura —dijo mordisqueando mi clavícula y descendiendo hacia mis senos—. Voy a hacer que subas al cielo y bajes al infierno en el mejor orgasmo de tu vida —. Llevó sus dedos a su boca y los humedeció, luego los hizo recorre el camino que habían seguido sus labios hasta llegar a mi pezón izquierdo, donde empezó a hacer movimientos circulares y yo solté un gemido de gloria.

_Putamente sexy…_

—Tus gemidos, Swan, son la música más hermosa que yo haya escuchado. Tu cuerpo es hermoso, hecho a mis medidas para que calcen perfectamente como piezas de un rompecabezas. Te amo Isabella Swan, amo cada parte de ti. Tus senos, tan perfectos en su forma —. Remplazó sus dedos con su boca hambrienta.

_Estoy muerta y he llegado al paraíso…_

Lo veía en mi mente, en mi epitafio.

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Amada hija y amiga. Al menos nos queda la tranquilidad que moriste en el mejor sexo de tu vida. Con amor de tus padres, tus mejores amigos y tu vecino amado."_

Su boca hambrienta succionó, besó y chupó mis senos de mil formas diferentes llevándome, tal como prometió, a la locura.

—Dios… Edward… Hazlo ya.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Swan?

—A ti… Arg… Dentro de mí.

— ¿Eso quieres?

— ¡Déjate de joder!

—Ok, Ok.

—Edward —gruñí molesta.

—Dobla las piernas hacia tu pecho —. Hice lo que me pidió y él gentilmente puso mis pies en sus hombros sin estirar mis piernas. Entró en mí de golpe y ambos gritamos.

—Bella… Dios.

—No Dios, solo yo cariño —dije con mi mejor voz de sexo, atrayéndolo hacia mis labios para besarlo con fuerza.

Edward Cullen, mi Dios de la cama.

Nunca me había sentido así, cada envestida cumplía con lo que prometía: llevarme al cielo y al infierno. Hablar con Dios y con el Diablo. Una y otra vez.

Podía vivir con eso.

La habitación se inundó de nuestros gemidos. Pronto ambos llegamos al orgasmo y caímos dormidos.

—

Desperté cuando una luz me dio de lleno en la cara. Me removí incómoda y sentí un peso acomodarse a mi lado y tapar la molesta luz. Sonreí.

Después de dos sesiones de sexo increíble, despertar al lado de este hombre era un trofeo.

Me removí para acomodarme, pero una molestia en mi entrepierna no me dejó moverme bien.

_¡Maldito cabrón enorme que me dejó adolorida!_

—Buenos días cariño —dijo con voz dulce. Yo gruñí—. Bella.

—Hola.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo —. Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Su hermoso rostro estaba sonriendo, completamente desnudo y sus manos jugaban con mechones de mi cabello.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bella, ayer te dije que te amaba, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Bien, quiero que sepas que no dije eso solo por la situación que nos encontrábamos… Quiero decir, eso debió sonar mal… Quiero decir… —estaba tartamudeando nerviosamente y yo solo sonreí. Lo encontraba tan malditamente tierno—. Bella, en verdad te amo, siempre te he amado.

—Yo también te amo Edward, no sé desde cuándo, pero te amo ahora.

—Por mí está bien con eso. ¿Quieres ser mi novia para siempre?

—Sí, para siempre.

—Y por siempre jamás —dijo besando mi frente y acariciando mí brazo.

Me abracé a su pecho, cuando unas manitas golpearon la puerta.

— ¡Belly! Arriba flojita, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Edward —. Con Edward nos quedamos mirando asustados.

¡La enana había llegado!

— ¿Qué hacemos? —susurré.

—Digámosle.

— ¿Qué planeas decirle? "Hola Alice, sí, tu hermano está conmigo. Oh sí, Edward con el que no podíamos ni hablar se volvió mi novio y estábamos teniendo sexo increíble". ¿Te parece una respuesta?

— ¡Bella! ¡Abre la jodida puerta o la derivo!

—¡Ya voy Alice, estoy ocupada! ¡No encuentro las llaves! —grité para que me escuchara—. Métete en el baño.

—Ok. Te Amo

—Yo más —. Me puse mi pijama rápidamente y salí al encuentro de Alice.

—Oh Bella, me hubieses dicho que estabas ocupada —dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente—. Te necesitaba porque no encuentro a Edward en ninguna parte y porque necesito urgente un baño.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al de Edward?

—Porque el cabrón cambio la cerradura. ¿Préstame el tuyo?

—Está malo —mentí.

—Oh joder, Bella —me empujó de la puerta y corrió como una posesa hacia el baño.

— ¡JODIDA MADRE DE DIOS! —sentí el grito de Alice.

Se acabó nuestra relación secreta…

—

Después de ese día, por supuesto, Alice se encargó de contarle a toda la familia que con Edward estábamos juntos.

Cuando llevábamos cuatro meses de relación la prensa nos encontró. Aparecimos como portada de una revista juvenil con un artículo que rezaba:

"Edward Cullen junto con su nueva novia.

El joven y talentoso modelo Edward Cullen por fin parece sentar cabeza en el amor. Esta semana se les vio a la pareja en actitud romántica frente a un cine local. La chica no es del mundo del modelaje como Cullen.

Alice Cullen, hermana del modelo, confesó que la chica recibe el nombre de Isabella Swan, es amiga de la familia y vecina de Edward. La ex de Edward, Tanya Denali no hizo aclaraciones al respecto…"

La prensa comenzó su seguimiento prácticamente enseguida y mi carrera como modelo fue inminente. Nunca me consideré una chica bonita, pero al parecer los managers de conocidas modelos y marcas sí lo pensaban, y me ofrecieron contratos millonarios a cambio de trabajar con ellos.

Mi carrera de medicina la sigo ejerciendo hasta el día de hoy, que soy doctora especializada en pediatría.

Y Edward, bueno, Edward sigue siendo mi novio, mi vecino.

El cabrón arrogante.

Mi Dios del sexo.


End file.
